


STUBBORN IS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Does Dean really believe Sam's going to let him go on this hunt alone? Ha!





	STUBBORN IS

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Dude, get into bed before you catch pneumonia!" Dean said, exasperated.

Sam tried to hold back a sneeze. "I'm coming with you."

"How much help you think you'll be coughing your damned lungs out?"

"More help than I'll be staying in bed." Sam wheezed. "I'm not letting you go out there alone!"

"Sam – "

"Forget it."

"You're so freaking stubborn - I won't be alone."

Sam's disbelieving bitch face needed no words.

Dean sighed. "Cas!"

Trench coat swirling, the angel appeared. "I am ready," he said   
quietly.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at his brother. "Happy now, snot boy?"


End file.
